


Holy Dooley!

by diruuo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, how much jackrabbit smut did i write???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diruuo/pseuds/diruuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more jackrabbit smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Dooley!

Bunnymund winced when his back hit the mossy rock. Jack had pushed him into a corner, into a position he didn’t really want to be in. (He was more used to being the dominant one, after all.) Jack’s lips smashed against his own, and his arms hooked under Bunny’s legs to hoist him upward.

  
    ”You’re pushin’ it, mate.” Bunny spoke with a frown.

  
    ”Well I don’t see you taking any initiative.” Jack smirked and kissed the rabbit’s nose. Jack set him down for just a moment to undo his pants, pushing them down just past his hips. “Have you ever done this?” Jack asked curiously.

  
    ”What? Got a root with another bloke?” Bunny grinned. “Course I have.”

  
    ”Aw, I was hoping to be your first.” The boy replied sarcastically.

  
    ”Like I’d let a fruit loop like you be my first.”

  
    Jack rolled his eyes, then looked at the rabbit with a small smile. “I hope I’m not too bad, cuz this is my first time.”

  
    The thin guardian carefully slid into Bunny, slowly until he felt fur brush against his stomach. The Aussie shuddered immediately and hissed. “Bloody cold, Jack!”  
    Jack snickered at the rabbit’s exclamation. “Do you wanna stop?”

  
    ”Stop and I’ll cut your donger off.”

  
    Jack laughed again, slowly pulling out of the rabbit and pushing right back in. Bunny’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as Jack started to thrust into him. He worked into a rhythm after a few minutes, a rhythm that had Bunny shivering (both from the cold and the pleasure) and groaning Jack’s name.

  
    As Jack’s thrusts grew erratic, Bunny felt his back scrape against the rock behind him. “Watch it, Frost.” He muttered, to which Jack responded with a quick “sorry” whispered in the rabbit’s ear.

  
    ”Next time we’re doing this- unh- in a bed-” Bunny grunted when Jack hit a spot inside him that had him seeing stars. “Oh! Jack, do that again-“

  
    He did, over and over, until Bunny’s claws were digging into his shoulder blades. “Bunny, I’m going t-“

  
    ”Yeah, me too.”

  
    They found their release simultaneously, and Bunny cried out when Jack came inside him. “Holy dooley, Jack!”

  
    The young guardian burst out laughing as he pulled out of the Australian. He flopped down into the grass, pulling the rabbit with him. “Sorry, I am Jack Frost after all.” He said sheepishly, and the rabbit tackled him.


End file.
